


The Reunion

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [9]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and her old high school tutor and fellow classmate remind each other about their after school sessions after ten years of graduating High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

She recognized him quickly. He had changed through the course of the years, but he was still the same. In the last ten years, she had seen him various times during the year. She had seen how he grew in all the right places. His nose was not as big as it was before. He had learned to style his hair. He now pushed it back. They were, as usual, single and were not together. The halls reminded him of the old times. The gym reminded him of the old school gossip.

All of this nostalgic conversations reminded her when she was seventeen years old, the last time she stepped on the school grounds. She was one of the popular girls while he was one of the Science Geeks. She was not good on the sciences while he excelled in those subjects. It all first started when she was taking Biology. It was the subject of human reproduction, and for some odd reasons he ended up tutoring her. Anne was confused back then on the difference between an orgasm and an ejaculation. She wondered if boys had some monthly visit of Mother Nature. All of the talk of human nature ended up in Richard and Anne putting it in practice in her car. Then, it was Chemistry. The next year he was ‘tutoring’ her on chemistry. In the chemistry lab, he pinned her against the wall, pulling her skirt up, and pulling his pants down.

Then, in their last year, they didn’t have classes together so it stopped. Everything reminded her of those ‘after school sessions’ with him.

She had been looking at him for a few hours now. Obviously, she was being discreet. She made conversation with her old friends, but they couldn’t keep her attention focused. Her eyes still wandered where he was. 

All she could think indeed was of them together in the chemistry lab the last time they were together in school grounds. All she could think was of the old times. Quickly, she found excusing herself from her old classmates, and passing by the table where he was sitting with some other of his old friends who alike him were part of the Math Club, or Science Club, among others.

“Anne Neville!” That was Lovell. He had not changed a bit.

“Francis. Robert.”

“Do you not remember my name?” That was Richard, who was teasing her apparently.

“Oh yeah, you are Chemistry nerd.” Anne said as if he was no one.

“Because of me you graduated, Neville.” Richard laughed.

“Maybe.” Anne said, “There is a problem with my car!” Anne added, “Would you mind helping me out? You are still working on the Chemistry field, aren’t you?”

“What is it with your car?”

“Something with the battery.” Anne said, “Needs cleaning.”

Richard laughed. _Car_ was their old key word. It was lame, but that is where it first happened between them, inside her car. It was uncomfortable as hell. Anne had a lot of things on her car. She had pushed down the back seats and there happened during the night. He did not know what to do with his tool, neither did Anne.They kept going at it. The _Auch’s_ turning into _Oh’s_ after a few minutes.

“I’ll come in a second.” Richard said making Anne laugh who was wondering if he truly meant it.

“Neville, Neville, Neville.” He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, “Who would have said that you had missed me? After ten years.”

“It has not been ten years.” Anne pointed out, “ And you have changed!” Anne said.

“You have not.” Richard said.

“Is that good or bad?” Anne asked.

“Oh!” Richard gasped, “It is certainly good.” Richard laughed as they turned left in the hall and then hurrying their pace to the last classroom on the right where Richard pick locked the door with his swiss knives.

“How come are you not married?” He asked her.

“How come you are not married, yet?” Anne asked instead 

“There was this girl,” He sighed as the entered the classroom.

“But?” She asked.

“Oh, she moved to New York. She became a fancy designer, while I just became another chemist in a lab.”

“You are not just another chemist.” Anne said as they got into the lab, “I heard that you became head of your department.”

“You heard that?” He asked as he pushed down his pants, “From whom?”

“I don’t know.” Anne said as he pulled her skirt up, “A certain sister of mine who is married some guy.”

“You mean your sister?” He said as he realized that she was not wearing any underwear, “Yeah, I heard. She married my brother.”

“You were the maid of honour!” He smiled as he pushed her against the wall, “I was the best man. It was a pretty pleasant and long fucking night!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, helping him to lift her up to his hips. She wrapped her legs around him, and soon he started to trust into her. He felt so comfortable inside of her, so familiar. This was like an old pleasant habit between them. Every time they saw each other they would end up naked, Anne pinned against a wall, or Anne riding him.They were each other’s guilty pleasure, and she felt so good. Anne had started to suck on his neck as she caressed him chest and started to undo his tie and shirt.

“No fucking way. If you take my shirt off, you take your dress off.” He said as he continued to thrust into her.

“No. If someone enters–”

“No one will enter!”

Anne did not gave him that kind of pleasure and she did not take her dress off complete, making Richard a little angry, and started to get a little bit rough with her. His rough was harder, and faster. He could feel Anne tightening around him with every thrust he gave. He rested his head on the curve of her neck just as Anne rested her head on his, giving some gentle kisses to him.

“Marry me.” Anne moaned as her pleasure started to grow.

“What?” Richard asked her.

“What?” Anne asked.

“What– did you just asked me to marry you?”

“I love you.” Anne said.

Richard looked at her and locked his lips with hers as he started to thrust into her this time in a more gentler matter.

“You love me?” Richard asked her.

“Yes!” Anne moaned.

“Are fucking with me?” Richard asked.

“Technically we are doing each other!” Anne said as her pleasure grew.

“C’mon Anne!” He groaned, “You know what I–”

He couldn’t finish his words when he felt her tightening around him, feeling the pulse of her pleasure around him, making his pleasure appear faster.

He buried her face in her neck and kissed her.

“I mean it.” Anne said, “Let’s get–”

“Should I be asking you?” He asked.

“You have asked me two times now.” Anne said, “I want to marry you. I do. Now!”

“Will you marry me?” He asked her.

“What?”

“No way– if we get married– we will tell people that you asked me to marry me and _I_ said yes. Will you marry _me_?”

Anne nodded with a smile.

“If we are engaged now,” Anne asked him, “when I will have my ring?”

“Oh you’ll have it. You’ll have it. Here, take my class ring, give me yours.”

“Are we like married now? By exchanging rings?”

“It would same me around ten thousand on your ring.”

“I want a big ring, like the one Rhett gave Scarlet.”

“Of course you want one like hers!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt off my list
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> :)


End file.
